


Kunren

by JinjoJess



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), horny on main, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinjoJess/pseuds/JinjoJess
Summary: Edelgard and Dorothea miss training for the day.(Hubert is helping!)





	Kunren

**Author's Note:**

> I am sitting on a LOT of FE3H feels and fanwork, I just need to polish it up for public consumption.   
Please enjoy some fun, silly, pre-timeskip smut.
> 
> As a note, my Byleth is named Satomi, because the name Byleth is one of the least sexy things I've heard in my life.  
Also, I played the game in Japanese and that's reflected here, so sorry if that bothers you.

_ Scritch, scritch, scritch. _

Normally, the sound of a quill scraping across parchment would have settled Edelgard down, but today it seemed to make things worse. 

There was only so much one could say on the subject of post-killing-strike flourishes before one’s mind drifted to how those exact movements exemplified the muscle tone in Satomi-sensei’s arms. 

Edelgard swallowed and gripped the quill tighter.

_ Scritch, scritch, scritch. _

It wasn’t exactly her fault. Goddess knew why a school that (mostly) enforced uniforms for students was so lax when it came to faculty dress code. Manuela-sensei was one thing--her lack of decorum was part of her brand, after all--and Edelgard had almost never had a problem averting her eyes from the conspicuous bounce in her step, as it were.

Satomi-sensei, however, was different. There was a quiet earnestness about her, a sense of genuine uncaring toward how others saw her. While every glimpse of Manuela-sensei’s skin was carefully calculated, Satomi-sensei simply just...dressed that way. 

It would have been unfortunate, if not for the fact that every tantalizing inch of flesh left uncovered by her bizarre fashion sense sent a hot jolt through Edelgard’s stomach.

_ Scritch, scritch… _

Breathing deeply through her nose, Edelgard closed her eyes and set the quill down on her desk.

She needed a moment. Yes, just a moment to collect herself, and then she could resume.

She shifted in her chair, crossing her legs.

Bad idea.

Edelgard squeezed her thighs together, gripping the edges of her seat. She would not give into this. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was the future ruler of an ancient, powerful empire, and she had until now remained unaffected by matters of the heart and loins.

Well, mostly. 

It was so much easier prior to April, when she could pretend that the feelings that welled within her from being hugged by Dorothea or having Petra grip her shoulders to intensely stare into her eyes were entirely chaste reactions brought on by a lifetime of cold, distant handling. Even that time she’d gone to the chapel to research the Saints, she’d been able to explain to Hubert afterward that she had fainted because of low blood sugar, and not because Mercedes had placed a gentle, warm palm against her cheek.

If she were to be brutally honest with herself, though… 

Edelgard released a shuddering sigh, and leaned forward to prop her elbows on the desk. Resting her chin on the back of her laced fingers, she counted to ten. Then to twenty. Then to thirty.

The throbbing didn’t abate.

A frustrated growl welled in the back of her throat.

“Five minutes,” she lied to herself, standing up from the chair and approaching her bed. 

The Black Eagles had a training session scheduled in a little over an hour, so it would be unwise to fully undress. That was fine, Edelgard thought as she rolled her red stockings down her legs. She didn’t like to be fully exposed anyway.

Though perhaps she’d feel differently if Satomi-sensei were here with her.

Edelgard gasped, then clamped a hand over her mouth. She would need to be careful, since Hubert was next door, working on his own essay about victory flourishes. It didn’t matter that he’d never say anything even if he did overhear; he would know, and Edelgard would know he knew, and that was unacceptable.

The knowing glances he shot her after every interaction she had with Satomi-sensei were bad enough as it was.

Carefully, Edelgard climbed onto her bed. She planted her knees shoulder-width apart and leaned forward to support herself on her left forearm. Biting the end of the middle finger of her right glove, she quietly slid it off and discarded it on the floor beside the bed. 

Trembling, she pressed her now exposed fingers to her collarbone, slowly tracing her way down her front. She paused at her abdomen to reach beneath her uniform top and stroke her own stomach; she pictured Satomi-sensei standing behind her, doing the same motion.

Edelgard bit her bottom lip, trying not to moan.

They would be in the dining hall--no, the training arena--no, the  _ classroom.  _ Satomi-sensei would have her back to the entrance, her front flush against Edelgard’s back. It would be after dark, but a few students and staff would still be milling about the campus, just to add an element of danger. Satomi-sensei’s fingers would be chilly against Edelgard’s skin, but it would come as a relief, like a refreshing bowl of peach sherbert after a long day of training in the summer heat.

She would gently run her nails across Edelgard’s flesh, just as she was doing to herself now. Edelgard would press back into her, breathing heavily and whispering insincere protests. Next, Satomi-sensei would travel downward, her fingertips brushing Edelgard’s inner thighs. She’d linger here awhile longer, just to see Edelgard squirm in her grasp.

And then…

Edelgard pulled her hand from her own leg and reached between her thighs. She swallowed an undignified grunt when she slid her middle finger against her clit, hoping it was quiet enough for Hubert to not notice. 

Judging by how easily her finger moved, she had needed this.

Five minutes had already long since passed, but there was no stopping now. Edelgard could already feel the coiling begin in her gut, like a chain wrapping around a crankshaft. It was a sweet sensation, knowing that this time it was building to something other than fitful sleep and nightmares.

She sucked in a breath, finding a comfortable rhythm, and returned to her fantasy.

In it, she was now bent over the teacher’s desk at the front of the classroom, wrists pinned by one of Satomi-sensei’s hands, while the other slowly rubbed her clit.  _ Faster,  _ Edelgard would beg, but her only answer would be Satomi-sensei’s husky chuckle in her ear and a firm, extra slow stroke.

Edelgard pressed her cheek into her pillow. She was sure that there was a wealth of psychological data wrapped up in the fact that this fantasy toyed explicitly with so many of her fears, but right now all that mattered was the hungry anguish she felt between her legs.

The chain in her stomach was winding up nicely. At this rate, she could expect to topple over the edge in a way she normally didn’t.

Goddess, this felt good.

“Sensei…” Edelgard moaned, each syllable dripping with need.

“O-Oh…” came the soft response.

Panic flooded Edelgard, chasing her arousal off and dismantling the tightly wound coil within her. She rolled onto her side, looking toward where the voice had come from.

Standing in the entryway, door shut behind her, was Dorothea. She was pointedly staring at the carpet, one hand over her mouth. A deep red flush had spread across her cheeks, and her eyes were still wide. Her other hand was pressed against her collarbone.

“I’m so sorry, Edel-chan, I…” Dorothea’s voice trailed off, forcing her to clear her throat to continue. “I-I wanted to invite you to dinner…”

Edelgard was certain she had locked her bedroom door before sitting down to work on her essay. How had Dorothea gotten in?

The image of the extra emergency key flitted into her mind.

** _Hubert._ **

Edelgard resisted the urge to smack her fist into the wall behind her.

“Do-Dorothea, please, come in.”

Dorothea looked up, accidentally making eye contact in her surprise before hurriedly breaking it again.

“R-Really?”

Edelgard nodded, struggling into a sitting position. “Apologies for allowing you to find me...like this.”

“No, no, it’s my fault!”

Dorothea glanced around the room before stepping forward to sit in the desk chair. She pressed her knees together and placed her fists on top of them.

“Did you lock the door?” Edelgard asked. 

Dorothea offered a quick nod.

“Good.”

Edelgard exhaled deeply and leaned against the wall behind her.

“So.”

“So.”

“I suppose we’re going to have to address what you’ve stumbled into.” Edelgard said, looking out the window to see Hubert striding purposefully toward the dining hall.

“Edel-chan, please. We really don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want--”

“I assume you do this too?”

“I--” Dorothea’s words caught in her throat. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t misunderstand. That wasn’t a dig at your character. I just mean… You think about her too, don’t you?” Edelgard swallowed, her mouth dry. “Sensei.”

Dorothea stared for a few seconds before dropping her gaze again.

“...Sometimes.”

“You aren’t exactly subtle about your interest.”

“To be fair, neither are you, Edel-chan.” Dorothea laughed, the sound reminding Edelgard of winter festival bells.

She decided to ignore the implications of what Dorothea had just said. It was fine. Everything was fine. She was still in control here.

“Since you have managed to encounter me during a moment of...vulnerability, I expect you to make things even.” Edelgard’s eyes flicked across the edge of the fishing pond, spotting Hilda, her other neighbor, chatting with Claude.

“And how exactly would I do that?” Dorothea asked, the timbre of her voice suggesting that she had in fact already figured out what Edelgard had meant.

Edelgard stood up, proud of herself for how little she teetered on her jelly-like legs, and pointed to her bed. 

“Show me how you do it.”

“Oh my, Your Highness,” Dorothea said, getting up from the desk chair, “you’re just as forceful in the bedroom as I imagined.”

Did...Did Dorothea sometimes think about Edelgard the way she thought about Satomi-sensei? Edelgard was unsure of how she felt about that idea, but if she were to listen to what her body was telling her right now, she supposed she was in favor.

Dorothea sat on the edge of the bed and stretched, slowly lowering herself onto her back. Placing her hat on the bedside table, she smirked in Edelgard’s direction.

“You want to know how I usually do this when alone, no?”

“That is what I ordered you to do, yes.”

Bell-like laughter spilled from Dorothea’s lips again, and she pulled her uniform top over her head and discarded her undergarments. Edelgard clenched her jaw to minimize how loudly she swallowed at seeing Dorothea topless. 

_ I’m jealous,  _ she told herself.  _ I’m jealous because this is something she has in common with Satomi-sensei. Being well-endowed. Very, very well-endowed. Extremely, impressively well-endowed… _

Dorothea’s skirt soon joined the pile of clothing on Edelgard’s rug.

“I like to keep the panties on,” she said with a wink.

“Noted,” Edelgard replied.

Dorothea stretched again, putting her left arm behind her head. Any trace of her earlier discomfort had completely dissipated, her movements now languid and confident. The hairs on the back of Edelgard’s neck began to prickle.

“By the way, Your Highness,” Dorothea asked, looking at Edelgard through her eyelashes, “would you like me to moan Sensei’s name or yours?”

Edelgard coughed. “I leave that up to you.”

Dorothea smiled once more before throwing her head back on the pillow and running her right hand across her body. Edelgard noted that while that part of things seemed familiar, Dorothea had no qualms about circling her own nipples with her nails. She released several satisfied sighs, once or twice glancing at Edelgard from the corner of her eye.

It was hypnotic, watching Dorothea touch herself like this. Admittedly, Edelgard’s experience with self-gratification was entirely limited to herself until this moment, and she had never considered what it might look like to an outside observer (at least, not until a few minutes ago). Edelgard felt as though she were watching an elaborate dance, like Dorothea had become a conduit for an ancient deity of pleasure and was now channeling it into physical form.

She wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand and watch.

Mercifully, Dorothea stopped teasing herself and began to rub at the junction of her thighs through her panties.

“Sensei,” she moaned, “you can touch me there, you know.”

Edelgard softly gasped but held her ground.

“Mmmn, please, Sensei… I can’t wait anymore…”

Dorothea bucked her hips into her own fingers, releasing a small squeal.

Edelgard felt her will break. It had been gallantly holding her back so far, but at this new development she could hear it snap cleanly in two, setting her free.

She threw herself at the bed, barely aware of what she was doing until she had straddled Dorothea, both palms planted on either side of her head.

“Make me feel that way,” she croaked. 

“Oh, Edel-chan, of course,” Dorothea whispered, wrapping her arms around Edelgard’s neck. She leaned up and pressed their lips together. Edelgard tasted a hint of fruit.

Dorothea jammed a knee into Edelgard’s crotch, rolling them into opposite positions. Edelgard felt the back of her head hit the pillow and her back hit the blanket before she fully realized what was happening.

“Forgive me, Your Highness, but I really think this will work better with you on the bottom.” Dorothea gave Edelgard a long, deep kiss. “Let me make you feel good.”

Edelgard grunted and gave a short nod in agreement. Anticipation and fear radiated through her limbs--was this a good idea? Didn’t she want to give herself to Satomi-sensei? Should she stop this?

Perhaps.

But her body was in control now, howling to be sated. 

This was fine. Satomi-sensei surely had not remained virginally chaste her entire life either. This was...practice. Yes. A way for Edelgard to sharpen her skills so that when the moment was right with Satomi-sensei, she’d know what to do.

This was no different than the battle training they were now undoubtedly going to miss.

“I should have asked you sooner, but what do you prefer I call you?” Dorothea asked, her expression suddenly concerned. “I just sort of assumed you’d be into the deference thing and ran with it.”

“I’m not entirely sure how I feel about it myself,” Edelgard said. “For now just call me as you usually do.”

“Anything for you, Edel-chan,” Dorothea said with a smile. She leaned in and kissed Edelgard’s temple, then her chin. She continued to kiss up Edelgard’s jawline until she reached her ear.

“Ah!”

“I love you,” Dorothea whispered directly into Edelgard’s ear.

She wasn’t sure if Dorothea was serious, or thinking of Satomi-sensei, or simply caught up in the moment, but it made Edelgard’s heart pound regardless.

All she could manage in response was a choked groan.

Dorothea unclipped the collar to Edelgard’s uniform top to allow herself access to kiss down her neck. It felt both warm and dangerous--Edelgard was keenly aware of how vulnerable she was right now, and yet...it felt good. She felt as though she could melt into Dorothea’s hands and everything would be fine.

It was a foreign sensation.

Dorothea’s hands gently caressed Edelgard’s breasts through her uniform, applying just the right amount of force. It felt good, incredibly good, but it was not what Edelgard wanted.

“Dorothea,” she gasped, “don’t tease me.”

“Relax, Edel-chan, we’ll get there.” Dorothea’s breath was hot against the flesh of Edelgard’s stomach. She had pushed Edelgard’s top up far enough to expose her belly button. She hooked a few fingers into the waistline of Edelgard’s skirt and pulled down just enough to plant a soft kiss just beneath her stomach. 

It was maddening.

“Dorothea,  _ please. _ ”

“Sorry, it’s just that it’s extremely attractive to watch you writhe.”

Edelgard thrust her hips against Dorothea with a frustrated groan.

“Understood.”

With a soft sigh, Dorothea pulled off Edelgard’s skirt, exposing her legs and panties. She pressed her hips against Edelgard’s, leaning forward to pin her by both her wrists. She touched their foreheads together; Edelgard could see clearly where Dorothea’s hair was stuck to her face with sweat. 

They ground their hips together, trying to match each other’s rhythm. It felt good, and Edelgard had no desire to stop anytime soon, but in the back of her mind she was aware that she wouldn’t climax from this. 

“There are tools for people like us,” Dorothea said, as if reading Edelgard’s mind. “And of course, magic options. I could ask Manuela-senpai.”

How was Dorothea able to form coherent sentences at a time like this? Edelgard arched her back and moaned before trailing off into a series of pants.

“Goddess,” Dorothea gasped, “I want to fuck you.”

“Ah!”

With one final thrust, Dorothea extracted herself from between Edelgard’s legs and rolled onto her side. 

“We aren’t done, are we?” Edelgard asked, wishing she sounded less desperate.

“Of course not.” Dorothea kissed her. “I intend to finish things, that’s all.”

Dorothea wormed her left arm under Edelgard’s head, wrapping her in an embrace.

“Stay on your back,” she whispered, fingertips tracing patterns into the skin just above Edelgard’s panties.

Dorothea deftly slipped her hand into Edelgard’s underwear and gently flicked her clit.

“_Goddess!_”

“Found it on the first try,” Dorothea said with a chuckle. “I should give lessons.”

She began to rub, shifting the position of her fingertip based on Edelgard’s reactions. It didn’t take long for her to find the right spot.

“Does that feel good, Edel-chan?”

“Yes.” Edelgard buried her face into Dorothea’s neck. “It feels amazing.”

Dorothea hummed in response and began to trace circles around Edelgard’s clit. It was something Edelgard had tried on herself before and concluded she disliked, but somehow, Dorothea was managing to wind her up using the same technique.

It was astounding, how different these touches felt when coming from someone else. 

Patiently, Dorothea gradually increased speed and pressure as the chain continued to coil in Edelgard’s gut. It wouldn’t be long now. She was on the precipice. It wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge.

For just a moment, Edelgard pictured Satomi-sensei holding her this way, touching her intimately.

“Edelgard,” Dorothea moaned into her ear, pressing hard against Edelgard’s clit.

“_SENSEI!_” Edelgard cried, feeling the wave of orgasm crash squarely on her.

She could hear a bitter laugh from Dorothea, but the embrace tightened around her protectively.

As the last twitches of her orgasm worked their way through her limbs, Edelgard gasped out an apology.

“It’s okay, Edel-chan. I completely get it.” She winked playfully. “It’s not like I can blame you.”

“Even so, I wasn’t thinking about her at all except for that one moment--”

“Edel-chan,” Dorothea repeated, her voice firm. “It’s fine. Let me cuddle you for a bit.”

Edelgard sighed, resting her head against Dorothea’s breast, her heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

It was dark when Edelgard woke up. Her throat was parched and her muscles ached, not unlike how she felt after a particularly challenging battle. If it weren’t for the smell of perfume hanging about the room and the satisfied sensation between her legs, she might have assumed she’d just had a particularly vivid dream.

She noticed something that had not been on her table earlier: a single carnation in a simple, yet elegant red vase.

“Edelgard-sama,” came Hubert’s voice from the other side of her bedroom door. “Are you feeling better? I took the liberty of letting Sensei know that you were not well enough to attend today’s training.”

“Hubert, you dastardly mastermind.” Edelgard fell back onto the bed. “Thank you.”

“Forever at your service, my lady.”


End file.
